


did you hear about the kidnapping? (yeah he woke up)

by MonstrousMonster (dogearthepages)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Open ended/unfinished but will hopefully be revisited and fixed, it was legit the first thing that came to mind, kinda fluffy ending but the whole story is kinda fluffy, so it's more just fluff, sorry abt the dumb title, v smol story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogearthepages/pseuds/MonstrousMonster
Summary: "Your character wakes up tied to a tree, in the middle of the forest, all alone... Okay so maybe not so alone, because those leaves just rustled. What happens next?"I found this, got inspired, and wrote a lil blurb of text. I'll probably finish it at some point, idk.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-“Hello?! Is anyone going to tell me why the hell I’m tied to a tree in the middle of Bumfuck, California, or am I going to have to figure it out myself?!”“Quiet down, or he’ll hear you!” Someone whisper-shouts back.“Does him hearing me mean I get answers? ‘Cause I can shout louder.”





	did you hear about the kidnapping? (yeah he woke up)

Stiles regains consciousness painfully, which is unsurprising when he comes upon the realization that he doesn’t recall anything after leaving Derek’s place. He knows he should’ve taken the wolf's offer to take up the couch, but he was exhausted after staying up almost all week to help research. You can’t really judge him for wanting to go back to his room, fall into his super comfortable bed and sleep for six years.

The teenager sighs and look around, figuring out that he was strung up against a tree, surrounded by woods. He tugs against his restraints, the rope digging against his already abused wrists. He growls in the back of his throat, hoping that Derek or Scott or anyone will venture farther into the forest. As he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves, he hears a sigh and looks around.

“Hello?! Is anyone going to tell me why the hell I’m tied to a tree in the middle of Bumfuck, California, or am I going to have to figure it out myself?!”

A rustling to the left of him draws his attention, before a quiet voice pipes up, “Quiet down, or he’ll hear you!"

“Does him hearing me mean I get answers? ‘Cause I can shout louder.”

“No, please don’t. He’s not exactly...human.”

“Oh...shocking.” He mutters nonchalantly, not sure if whoever-whatever he's talking to can hear him. A few minutes of painful silence pass before he starts to get paranoid, so he fills the silence with light humming.

“Shush.” His captive-buddy pleads.

"Oh, suck my gaping asshole. It’s too goddamn early in the school year for this to happen. I mean, come on! Why is it always me who gets taken?! Am I really that interesting to monsters?!”

“Stop yelling.” They whisper, a desperate tone tinting the words.

“No, I’m angry and I’m freaking out and I’m tired, so if this monster wants me to shut up, it can come and MAKE ME! YOU HEAR THAT, BUDDY?! COME AND GET THIS FINE PIECE OF ASS BEFORE IT GETS AWAY!”

In the distance, a deep rumbling is heard and the other person half-sobs. “Look what you did! Now he’s gonna come and eat you and it’ll be all your fault.”

“GOOD! LET HIM EAT ME! I'VE BEEN HOPING FOR THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH ANYWAY!" As he finishes the sentence, large footsteps stomp towards him, causing his bravado to waver, suddenly scared of death. He gulps, his eyes watching as a large shadow overtakes the trees in front of him. The stomps slowly make their way towards his tree, occasionally stopping to take a sniff of the air. The creature steps around the tree, and Stiles looks it up and down. It's large eye (yes singular, eye), watery and brown, like the rest of him. He looks like a melting candle, all his skin dripping off, his stomach touching the floor every time he steps. He's easily 3 times Stiles' height, and at least 6 times Stiles' width, with big meaty hands, and hairy legs. The rest of him is, thankfully, covered in a tarp-like-cloak. 

Stiles shivers as the cyclops grabs the tree and pulls it from the ground. Roots and all, oh god. The monster looks him up and down before shrugging and ripping the bonds from his arms, bringing the boy closer to his lips. A loud sob rings out, and Stiles honestly isn't sure if it came from him or the other captive, when a loud snarl rips through the forest. The cyclops turns to look, and obviously doesn't like what he sees, because he throws (honest to god, throws) Stiles into a tree and begins to fight.

Through the haze in his mind, and the blood in his eyes (damn, when did that get there?), he watches as Derek rips the cyclops a new one, before his eyes close and he loses consciousness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He opens his eyes to the wonderful sit of Derek Asskickin' Hale knocked out on the bed beside him, a bit of drool coming from his lips. Stiles smiles, stares at Derek for another minute or two, and then lays back, closes his eyes, and falls asleep. In fact, he would go as far as to say that it was the best sleep he'd gotten in days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that. I'm legit so tired rn, I can practically feel how awkwardly paced and written this story is.
> 
> A P O L O G I E S, and thanks for reading!


End file.
